Flame and frost
by pearl559
Summary: Memory fades but feelings don't. Especially not for these two young women.


One would assume the loud music and crowded bar would be comfortable around the girl whose energy knew no bounds. Others would assume she would blend into the scene and dance and drink. Close friends and family were aware this was her worst nightmare. Her eyes stared down at her drink, moisture from the air had found its place around it.

"Another one?" The bartender asked. Her hand lazily raised the glass, she looked up then and spoke.

"I should probably finish this one first,"

"What are you here for? You've taken one sip of your drink in the past half hour, so you're not here to get drunk, you're not dancing so I doubt you're here to make friends and hook up. Why suffer?" He asked. He was right, why was she here? The question bounced around her head for the past two hours. Unfortunately her brain staggered back to her long haired pudgy friend, and she did remember.

"A friend. I'm supposed to go out and meet people, to mingle," her lips rose a bit at the corners at the memory of her friend's words, "I promised I'd go out tonight, I've blown her off to many times. But now-"

"Looks like she blew you off," His smile was contagious as he said it, and she smiled back before she spoke.

"It's not like I don't deserv-"

"Bitches!" Her head whipped to her right, making her curls bounce. The owner of the voice slapped her purse on the bar, her anger was obvious enough that the bartender turned his attention over to her.

"What about them?"

"They left me!" She was pouting now, making it more obvious she was drinking. Her hair was long and thick and tousled from dancing. Her dress, that is what made the other girl's eyes travel, it hugged her in every place, also short enough for a nice view to her legs.

"I think you need a ride home sweetie,"

"No money," she mumbled. She laid her head down then and whined.

"Ms, thats no-"

"I can take her home," the curly haired girl interrupted. The bartender looked at her then.

"You even know her?"

"She's a friend of rose's I'm sure," her eyes remembered the long blond hair, although straight at the moment, swishing side to side along the party goers when she saw her with the good friends big event.

"You know Rose?" Her head was lifted up now and was staring at the girl next to her. At least that's what she assumed, her bangs covered her eyes.

"Mhmm, I remember you from the wedding," she smiled at her then the memory of the few conversations they had being part of what produced it. The girl returned it and stood up.

"Take me home please," the slurred words told the sober girl to get up and leave, she was scared the other was gonna pass out.

"You sure about this?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah, might as well do something nice for someone," she said, "it's not like im improving on my mingling skills tonight." At the end of her words her hand dug into her pocket and clumsily pulled a few bills out to leave a tip for him. Her eyes looked over to their right and they reached out for the other to take their hand. The bulkier girl couldn't tell if the blush on the pretty girls face was from the alcohol or the action. Once the slightly swaying girl accepted their hand, they agreed to themselves it was the booze.

"Let's go," she said. They walked out then, her hand tight in the others. The seemingly taller girls heels were the only thing they both heard in the parking lot. The sober girl tensed when her hand was released and an arm made its way around her side, pulling her closer.

"It's so cold," the small girl whined, which was true, being it the middle of winter and she had no jacket. The girl she was holding onto smiled and spoke.

"Good thing I'm a walking furnace then, here," the other giggled at the joke then frowned at the other taking their jacket off and giving it to them.

"What are you doing?" as she gladly accepted the offer in her drunken state.

"You're cold dear, the car takes a bit to heat up and I don't want you shivering and getting a cold," she said nicely as she could muster. The words blinked through her mind but her better judgement told her to keep it their, so instead of coming out her mouth she let her mind speak, _Who goes out in the middle of winter with no Jacket?_

They had a long sleeve underneath the jacket so the cold wasn't nipping at her skin like the others, their hands however, already felt frosts touch from the doorhandleds of the car. She accepted it. Then cold found its place on their other hand, she looked over and found their companion had grabbed her as she somehow gracefully got in the passenger side of the car.

Their hands finally were allowed their freedom once she started to close the door and their feet crunched their way to the drivers side door in the snow. Her body getting in the car felt no different than it did outside and she struggled to find the keys until she came to her senses she was missing an item of clothing that happened to be the location of the missing item. She turned to the petite beauty next to her and carefully reached into the pocket of the jacket, thankfully she was in luck and the jingling escaping from the pocket meant they didn't have to struggle to much longer. Her hand slid the keys in the ignition and started the vehicle with no issues. Within a minute they were on the main drag of the city.

"Where do you live?" Her voice broke the silence but she was needing the answer soon considering she had no clue where this person lived. She looked over to see the girl had fallen asleep against the window, "Hey, hey wake up!" She nudged the girl, no movement, nothing. "Fuck," she leaned back into her seat and gripped her steering wheel tighter. She could just go through her purse and see where she lives. How bad would that look though? Plus what if she lives however many hours away? Sleep was tugging at her eyelids and her mind knew that was no option.

They pulled into her parking space and she got out and opened her passenger side door and caught her before she fell.

"Oh come on please wake up, hello? Hey you!" She was struggling with the girls dead weight, she knew she had no choice and put the girl over her shoulder. Her shoulders, while broad, were almost rejecting the weight that surprised them. They found their breath and steadied themselves. Her leg kicked the door shut and locked the car before putting her keys back into her back pocket. Her head looked up then and remembered she was on the 4th floor. Her eyes shut with frustration and she had made up her mind as she continued to walk forward through unplowed snow, that this night was the toughest one in a long time.

She was switching the girl in her arms from shoulder to shoulder then on the last flight of stairs, chose bridal style due to the soreness of her upper body. She got to the door and remembered her keys, now in her back pocket. Her eyes closed and she turned the knob hoping that her past self forgot to lock the door. It opened and her sigh of relief made the girl she was holding wake up. Her head rolled over to the others face and she smiled and whispered.

"You're cute," The curly haired girl had to hold her breath so she wouldn't laugh. She walked up through the living room to the kitchen and stood the other up.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?" She asked. The other just nodded. "Down the hall to your left," the drunk girl nodded and walked off skidding on the side of the wall as she made her way around the corner. Hands grabbed the thin girls sides and steadied her on the way there. But were left behind when the others hand went to their mouth and they stumbled fast to the toilet.

The curly haired girl could only hold the others hair back and only listen to the other girls rejection of her stomach's contents.

"I'm so sorry," was almost gurgled as another wave came crashing through her.

"It's alright, I can't say I haven't been the one with their head in the toilet before," she smiled as the other brought her head up, she took the rag she had hanging up and wiped their mouth and asked if they could wash their face off. Once the other nodded she turned and began rinsing her face of all the smeared makeup and foundation that went away with the wipes of the rag.

"I didn't mean to get like this, this is so embarrassing," she continued, "I was so excited to see you and I got nervous and drank until I saw you which was obviously too much and th-" the rest of the words were mumbled when the rag covered her mouth, but that left the other girl mildly confused.

"Excited to see me?" She spoke before the words really registered in her head and had the other girl turn around.

"Yes, Amethyst always talks about you and was trying to get you to come an you were so nice to me at the wedding, Im so sorry i look so stupid and i should just go home,"

"No," she stood up and was by the others side once she saw tears fall, her confusion turned to bargaining for the other girl to stop, "Please don't cry, hey you're gonna crash here tonight okay? We can sleep then, how about a breakfast date or something huh?"

Her eyes widened when the words left her mouth, she asked the cute drunk girl on a date. What is wrong with her?

The blond perked up after she heard the words. "Really?" She breathed with a happy sigh.

"Well yeah," her hand went to the back of her neck sheepishly and she spoke again, "I have to agree you were fun at the wedding too."

Arms were around her sides and a head on her chest in an instant. "I would love that Ruby," the blond lazily sighed. Ruby herself was shocked that the other remembered her name and hearing it brought her memory back to focus on the other girls name.

"Sapphire."


End file.
